1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to backplanes used to drive light emitters in eye-mounted displays.
2. Description of Related Art
An eye-mounted display has been proposed by Deering. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 8,786,675, “Systems using eye mounted displays.” One type of eye-mounted display is based on a tiny projector mounted inside a contact lens. The projector projects images onto the retina of a person wearing the lens. The projector must be very small to fit in the contact lens, so small that Deering called it a “femtoprojector,” where “femto” is a suggestive, rather than literal, prefix. A typical femtoprojector preferably is no larger than about one or two millimeters in any dimension.
Eye-mounted displays can be used for virtual reality applications and also for augmented reality applications. In virtual reality applications, the images projected by the eye-mounted display replace what the user would normally see as his external environment. In augmented reality applications, the images projected by the eye-mounted display augment what the user would normally see as his external environment, for example they may appear as overlays on the external environment.
Goggles and other types of head-mounted displays have also been proposed for these types of applications. Communicating image data to these types of head-mounted displays is a simpler problem because they can be larger in size than an eye-mounted display, they can consume more power and they can receive data over wired transmission. In contrast, eye-mounted displays present unique challenges because of their size and location mounted on the eye.